


Поговорим о патриотизме?

by honey_violence



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Prison, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence





	Поговорим о патриотизме?

Тора хватает ненадолго. 

Он зажимает Локи за первой же колонной, стоит им покинуть темницу, и затыкает ему рот ладонью, чтобы их никто не услышал. Другой рукой он тянет трикстера за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть шею, и, как зверь, ведет носом по коже, жадно вдыхая запах желанного тела. От его горячего дыхания по коже Локи бегут мурашки, а в животе приятно щекочет от предвкушения.

Тор целует его грубо, больно кусая и не позволяя перехватить инициативу, вжимается в него так крепко, что Локи кажется, что его вот-вот вомнут в колонну. Но это не имеет значения: животная тоска, два года тянувшая жилы и вынуждавшая почти лезть на стены, воя от желания прикоснуться - хотя бы коснуться! - наконец отступает. Он притягивает Тора еще ближе и прогибается, подставляясь под поцелуи горячих и ненасытных губ.

Широкая ладонь бесцеремонно ложится на его ягодицы, подтягивая бедра поближе, устраивая его так, чтобы трение тел, пусть и через одежду, было максимальным. Сейчас у них нет времени, чтобы насладиться друг другом медленно и вдумчиво, как в прежние времена. Да и незачем больше: слишком многое изменилось. Теперь между ними только старая память и старая жажда: убедиться, что чужое тело все так же отзывается на твои ласки, убедиться, что чужое тело все так же тебе принадлежит.

Локи выдыхает через нос, слишком шумно и громко, пытаясь таким образом удержать стон, готовый сорваться с губ от ощущения чужой руки, забирающейся под рубаху. Ладонь Тора проходится по его спине, оглаживая ребра, нетерпеливо двигаясь по бокам и груди, и так сладко замирает у самого низа живота.

Дыхание трикстера учащается и он мотает головой, вынуждая брата убрать ладонь со своего лица, взглядом обещая быть потише. Ответный взгляд громовержца, подернутый пеленой вожделения, моментально спускается на его губы, пересохшие от тяжелых и частых выдохов.

Рука Тора отодвигает ткань штанов и соскальзывает на член Локи, и одновременно с этим губы брата касаются его собственных. Трикстера перетряхивает от нахлынувших ощущений, и он вцепляется в спину громовержца, царапая ногтями по плотной ткани его плаща. Дикий контраст между нежностью легкого поцелуя и ощущением горячих пальцев, обхватывающих возбужденную плоть, вынуждают его тихо застонать в чужой рот, сползая на подкосившихся ногах по колонне вниз.

Тор осторожно придерживает Локи, разворачивая к себе спиной, и тот благодарно выдыхает, откидывая голову ему на плечо. Когда громовержец мягко начинает двигать рукой, Локи прикусывает его за шею, опаляя влажную кожу разгоряченным дыханием. Первые движения выходят неловкими, но тело быстро вспоминает привычные действия, и через пару мгновений трикстеру приходится стиснуть зубы крепче, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу стоны. 

Когда Тор пытается одновременно начать ласкать его другой рукой, Локи шипит ему на ухо прекратить отвлекаться: сейчас ему хорошо и так. Слишком давно он не был с братом, слишком сильно тосковал и жаждал, и теперь ему достаточно грубых размеренных движений, лишние ласки ни к чему. 

Когда Локи уже готов застонать в голос от прошивающего его насквозь удовольствия, Тор неожиданно останавливается. Он мягко целует трикстера в висок, за что получает полный недоумения и обиды взгляд. Громовержец толкает Локи ближе к колонне и опускается на колени, обхватывая его за бедра и разворачивая к себе.

Тот тяжело выдыхает, упираясь спиной в камень. Ноги держат его плохо, а вид коленопреклоненного брата и вовсе лишает последнего самообладания. Тор ободряюще улыбается, и трикстер прикрывает глаза, полностью отдаваясь во власть ощущения горячих губ, обхвативших его член, и языка, мягко скользнувшего по головке.

Чем настойчивей становится чужой рот, тем крепче приходится Локи сжимать зубы, пытаясь сдержаться. Он запускает пальцы в волосы брата, отросшие за время их разлуки и достаточно длинные, чтобы можно было намотать их на кулак. Если бы у них было больше времени на старые игры...

Тор берет его глубоко, стараясь доставить брату как можно больше удовольствия, гладит ладонями его бедра и живот, ласкает твердыми пальцами напрягшиеся от возбуждения соски. Чувствуя, что разрядка уже близко, Локи осторожно тянет брата за волосы, вынуждая отстраниться. Зрелище громовержца, слизывающего его семя с собственных губ, заманчиво, но сейчас откровенно не к месту. 

Тор поднимается на ноги и прижимается к брату, позволяя почувствовать собственное возбуждение. Жар чужого тела и грубая ткань штанов, о которую трется теперь его член, помогают докончить начатое в доли секунд, стоит громовержцу снова лишь обхватить горящую плоть ладонью. Локи кончает, коротко застонав, и теперь тяжело дышит брату в шею. Тор неподвижно стоит рядом, обнимая его и прижимая к себе.

\- А ты как же? - Локи поднимает вопросительный взгляд на громовержца.

Тот словно и не слышит, только ближе притягивает к себе трикстера и утыкается губами в его висок, целуя влажную кожу.

\- Как знаешь, - рубаха и штаны, служившие Локи тюремным одеянием, сменяются на привычный черно-зеленый костюм, но сам бог обмана не спешит отстраняться от брата. 

Спустя несколько мгновений Тор, крепко прижав его напоследок, сам отодвигается прочь. 

\- Идем, - он выходит из-за колонны и, не оглядываясь, ступает по коридору, так что замешкавшемуся трикстеру приходится его нагонять.

\- Начало государственной измене положено, - доносится до Локи голос громовержца, и по интонации он понимает, что Тор улыбается. 

В ответ Локи весело ухмыляется:

\- Поговорим о патриотизме?


End file.
